Treading Borderline
by Coral179
Summary: One would end up dead, the other heartbroken. They know where their loyalty lies. They are rivals. If it weren't for him, she would have died. In the end, she protected him! She is the black and white. She is the constant grey. They are forever. It was a mistake, immortality shouldn't exist. Sister... help. My child... Where are you?
1. It's the start

No one would have thought the two would start seeing each other and stayed together, but they did. Eventually the two softened to one another. Some nights, when he was around, he would sneak into her tiny apartment that was situated on the edge of Demacia. On other rare nights, she would head to the park in Noxus and meet him there. Never once did she had the guts to waltz into the Du Couteau's mansion- at least not with Cassiopeia and Katerina present. But she has yet to attempt, the sisters tend to stay home locked away. Sometimes he would tease her for her cowardice and she would pout, huffing her anger. They know, however, if the wrong anyone were to find out- one would end up dead.

Tonight, it was Talon who snuck into Quinn's bed. His rather hazardous cape was off, tossed onto the floor somewhere to the side and he liked Quinn(better) when she was not wearing any Demacian armour. She sleeps with more drab clothing, commoner's clothing. It didn't remind him how he was her supposed enemy. He slipped into her bed. Some sleep he would like, but Quinn was a big distraction. He faced her back and using a gloveless hand, he traced her spine or doodled along her back. He knows she would wake and she does. Sluggishly she turned her head and gave a slight glare.

"Hello." He greeted with the tiniest of smiles- he wasn't used to smiling for something else but victory.

"Hi... You know that tickles and it would wake me up from precious sleep. _Right_?" She glared. She was starting to doubt his ability to understand that sleep is damn well precious- since this was the seventy-seventh time.

"I know, you don't disappoint me. I'm glad you have your guard up." He remarked. He continued to trace her ribs.

"I need the sleep Talon. I have a mission tomorrow in Bilgewater." She wanted no back talk- but of course he had to be feeling rather bratty.

"I'm just worried that I won't see you for a long time." A lame and out of person excuse he made just to hear her voice.

"Talon." She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Quinn." She glared at him, "I'm happy to know that you know my name. Otherwise I would be quite sad if you did not." She added more strength to her glare. "Alright, I'll stop." He surrendered.

"Thank you." She finally smiled.

"Sweet dreams." He began to play with her hair.

"You..." She fell fast asleep.

When he woke to, she was gone. _Perhaps she's still home_. Most likely not. She had left him a note on her table.

_ Talon,_

_Please burn this letter after you're done reading it or something. I'll be in Bilgewater for a week or so. Please don't come, you'll make my mission harder._

_ Quinn._

Of course she should have known that the last line was a lure and not a repellent. Talon liked to mess with her- in an affectionate- who is anyone kidding, he generally messed with her for fun. He didn't know what mission she had in Bilgewater or why the prince had sent her there. However, it was so lawless- the 'perfect' vacation for Quinn as she described. Yet with fights that breaks out on every street- there was an unwritten rule. Do not involve an outsider, the last time it happened, Miss Fortune brutally ended the brawl. All he knows is that he needs a mission. A mission in Bilgewater.

The mansion was louder than usual. Katarina was punching something or rather someone. Talon approached the old general's office- now it belonged to the heiress of the Du Couteau. Inside, Katarina was punching a Noxian official.

"Katarina I would not do that if I were you." Talon advised.

"I do what I want." She spat. Just as she was about to punch the official again, Talon stopped it and redirected to his chest. She then continued to punch the assassin. The beaten official took the chance to scram away to safety.

"Why beat the poor man?" Dripping with sarcasm. These days, without the general, no one can seem to do their job correctly.

"He brings news that one of the officials had ran away to Bilgewater." A mission he would _gladly_ take. "I was going to get him myself, but I need to deal with the officials here. Now."

"I'll go." Talon declared. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, never was he so eager for a mission from her. He would rather stay locked up or out looking for clues of the general. "What's the mission?"

"Silence him." And he was gone, "But don't let Demacia or Swain get to him first..." She finished alone. But it didn't mattered, he would surely finish it in no time. She hoped.

* * *

First things first, find a place to stay or fend himself for the night, he likes Quinn's room the best. But the chances of him finding her here were slim. By chance he looked up at the windows of an inn. A silhouette of a bird and a female were engaged in a friendly bickering match. He smiled, Lady Luck was on his side. He hid in the alleyway waiting for the street to clear. When the street was empty he snuck into her room- _again_ and slipped into her bed. Her face to his, he poked her cheek, then her nose and lastly her forehead. She woke up.

"Hello"

"Hi, I'm not dreaming. I know it." She frowned.

"You're right. I have a mission here." Quinn stared at him, hoping for some kind of lie.

"Oh."

"I hoped you didn't missed me." Talon smirked.

"It's only been two days." No answer, "Well, goodnight." Quinn fell asleep.

Miss Fortune knew Quinn was in town for some kidnapping mission. While being a old friend of hers, she wanted nothing to harm the relationship between Bilgewater and Noxus. _Better get the worm out faster than lightning striking them_. She wanted to talk to Quinn, and help her catch the bug. Miss Fortune knocked on the wooden door. No answered replied.

The bounty hunter knocked again. No answer. She wondered if the scout was in the bath, she opened the door. Turns out she was not in the shower, nor was she alone.

"Oh. Sweet dreams." Miss Fortune whispered and promptly shut the door. She was surprised for sure. She didn't think she would ever find a companion like him, save for Valor. Well, she did figured that if she were to find someone, it's be a dangerous one- not one that was too dangerous and too _scandalous_. The bounty hunter left a note to the inn keeper for Quinn- she even added a _winky face_.

Early in the morning when Quinn was awake, and Talon was surprisingly lazy- still in bed, the innkeeper knocked on the door. Quinn whipped around.

"Hide!" She growled. Talon coolly slipped his head under the blankets, pulling it over his head. Quinn glared. _Beautiful hiding for an assassin, ever a scout could do better._

Quinn opened the door to the innkeeper's son. He was a young and average looking man. The son stared at her, sure Quinn wasn't the curviest lass around, but she was still beautiful. The silence was far too long for Talon's liking. He took the rock he found under the tattered mattress and threw it across the room. The man jumped and Quinn quickly glared at the supposedly-not-there man hiding in her bed.

"Is something the matter?" Quinn recomposed herself.

"Oh, um, uh, Miss Fortune," He waited for her nod, "Uh, she left a note for you." And he begun to stare at her again. He was- without question, comparing the two girls. Quinn was more passive than Miss Fortune when it came to charming men. "Uh, would you like to uh, have dinner with me?" The son gathered his courage.

"Oh, um, I-" Quinn was taken back, it was rare for someone to ask her out to dinner. Talon coughed. Suddenly, the man was sweating bullets.

"I, um, I didn't know you have a man." The son ran away, after thrusting the note into her hands.

Quinn stared at the son, and then closed the door.

"Talon! What part of hiding don't you understand?! You're an assassin!"

"You're right. I kill people without them knowing it."

"Talon!"

"I'm here." He appeared behind her, a knife hand against her throat and his other around her waist.

"Why are you here? In my room? Couldn't you find your own inn?"

"The note."

"Oh right." Dammit, how easily distracted she was.

_Dear Quinn and Talon;_

_I found the two of you kinda cute. Never thought you two would actually. Well nevermind, Quinn why don't you join me for lunch today? I hope you had a very nice evening._

_Sarah ; )_

Quinn's hand quivered, crumpling the small paper. She glanced at Talon. He was indifferent. What should we do? And a little fear was written on her face.

"Go to lunch with her. Act normal." He whispered. Easy for him to say, he was _raised_ in Noxus!

"And what will you do?"

"I will complete my mission." With that he disappeared. Quinn always wanted to learn how to do that.

She strolled around the city square, the sea smell washed over the area. Quinn was taking the sight as she walked by the ports, when she saw a red flash of deep red. It was Miss Fortune, waving her over. Quinn made her way and took the seat in front of the hunter. The hunter was smirking,_ dammit_, Quinn would be having a harder time acting normal now.

"Afternoon Quinn." She leaned on her crossed hands, supported on her elbows.

"Good afternoon." Quinn replied. Soon Valor perched on an empty chair.

"Afternoon Valor." Valor squawked in return. "Last night-"

"-You could have told me in advance." Quinn stated.

"Likewise, you could have told me about the man in your bed." Miss Fortune rebounded. Maybe she didn't know it was Talon. It was delusional denial.

"Miss For-"

"You have all the rights to call me Sarah."

"S- Sarah, why does my love life concern you? Or anyone of the matter fact?"

"It peaks everyone's (_mine_) interest; the grieving, most modest dressing and commoner-born Demacia's Wings got a man before pretty boy could ask Lux out. Don't tell me that it's just the status and Garen stopping Ezreal."

"But it is!" Quinn cried.

"Ezreal is a prodigy and a wealthy, smart, young man. What more can they ever ask for?"

"Why did you call me to lunch?" Quinn ended the love talk. Sarah pouted.

"Well... I found out that a Noxian bug had slipped his way in and is taking refugee here. I think Katarina would hate to find out he is here, and well politically Noxus has the best relationship with us. I don't want to risk it because that maggot is here. So why not accept my help to capture the maggot? Isn't it your mission to charm him?"

"Capture him."

"Kidnap, it's all the same." Miss Fortune loves swinging everything to her beat, "Are you in or out?"

"In." It caused Miss Fortune to smile.

Talon scaled a building in some alley. The alley is always his friend- a trustworthy one. His target was definitely not stupid and that itself made up half the fun. The other half belonged to the background factors; his ability to fight or flee, his worth and his fear.

The assassin surveyed from the roofs, hoping to find the bug. The crowds of the streets hid the bug well, but not well enough for Talon and Valor. Valor screeched, a signal to both Talon and Quinn. One was to kill now, the other to come. Talon went in for the kill, a cutthroat in, a swipe and a flashing out. Oblivious citizens jumped at the blood, and one or two children had screamed, causing the girls to run faster. The girls arrived to a pool of blood. _A clean kill_. Quinn clenched her fist. Someone wanted him silenced- most likely someone from Noxus.

"It looks like the work of an assassin." Put one and one together and you get two. "Talon."

"What?" Quinn woke from her anger. Had Sarah Fortune found out who the man was?

"Talon was most likely the one who killed the man."

"How about Katarina or LeBlanc?" It seemed reasonable at first.

"Oh hun, don't be unreasonable. Katarina is too busy for the likes of a maggot, and LeBlanc would surely leave some sort of clue behind. Besides wasn't Talon the one sleepi-" Quinn quickly pulled the hunter into an alley.

A rather empty and uncomfortable alley. Someone was watching from a distance. Was it a summoner? A Demacian or a Noxus soldier? Or was it someone with a hidden agenda?

"It was not Talon." Quinn gritted.

"And proves my point. Since when have you been able to out lie me?" The other lady smiled.

"Enlighten me." Quinn was hostile.

"Who else has a cape like his? And don't pull any lame excuse. I've seen enough of the cape and man to know he doesn't have any worshippers nor is he a common man." Miss Fortune was right. Talon had no rights to complain about her attire now. His was just as flashy- maybe even more so than hers. "I'm right." Sarah smiled, dripping with victory. "I was right from the start."

"The cape was stolen." Quinn blurted. The redhead gave Quinn the unbelieving look. "Tha- that man," Quinn gulped, she was going to lie to Sarah, "was Garen."

"Because he is so by the book and delightfully stubborn for you."

"Fine! Xin Zhou is a bit prideful-"

"Lies." Miss Fortune spat. Well there goes Xin Zhou's pride if he were to ever know- which was not going to happen.

"It was the prince! The prince!" Quinn cried.

"Jarven is too dutiful and too busy of Shyvana for you." Of course Quinn was a bit hurt.

Who was next? Lucian? No, he is a widower blinded by revenge. Ezreal? He is currently courting Lux. Jayce? A man too good for anyone but him. Any Bilgewater man is too undisciplined for her. Many Ionian males were too disciplined for her- that or just too damned blinded. Freljord males couldn't understand her and Noxians are plain no. No one was left.

A young man walked by. Quinn grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a hard kiss. Nothing special, just lips to lips- nothing else.

"This was the man, my companion, Shay." Quinn introduced.

"But my name is-"

"_Shay_, are you being forgetful again?" Quinn glared.

"No... I'm sorry my dear. I should go get us some dinner now. Have fun the friend of my dear." 'Shay' acted and then fled the scene.

"Who is he?" Sarah bluntly asked.

"Sh- I'm not sure." Quinn gave up.

"To kiss a random man- you got guts Quinn. I like that." Miss Fortune smirked.

It was time to change the plan, could a pirate hunter feel pity? Quinn was just to test that.

"Please, please don't tell anyone!"

"Tell who?" Miss Fortune and Talon asked. More like she feigned and he growled.

"Talon?" Quinn called out. He jumped down from the roof.

"Who was he?" He growled angrier.

"A stranger." Sarah answered. Talon stopped for a second before taking hold of the bird tamer's chin and kissed her. A kiss that was more possessive and intense. "Oh wow, how hot." Sarah commented. "I'll- I'll just leave you two be." Before she left, Talon grabbed her wrist, breaking apart from the kiss.

"You won't tell anyone."

"Aye captain." Miss Fortuned sighed. She hated being the third wheel, she needs to find a man of her own soon. When she left, Talon resumed the kissing. He pressed her against the wall. Quinn couldn't protest anymore.

"Talon!" She pushed him away. "Did you killed that bug?"

"Why did you kissed that man?"

"I asked first."

"I believe my question is more important."

"That man," he killed, "was my mission." Quinn growled.

"I don't appreciate you kissing another man."

"I had to! I couldn't tell her the truth."

"But she knew. She knew the truth from the start." Quinn was defeated.

"Why did you come here? I told you to not to." Quinn was angry at the assassin, but she knew she had no reason to restrain him from coming here. Talon was a bit hurt, but to keep his pride, he didn't show it.

"I'll go." Talon disappeared. With the mission over, they both returned home.

* * *

Talon silently walked into his room. He shut the door and took his anger out on his table. It landed with a loud sound. Katarina in the office stopped working, _Talon is home? Reporting to me is the first thing anyone do after a successful mission._ Katarina sighed, she approached his room. She knocked on his door- no answer. She then proceeded to open it, his room was different than usual. His cape was not properly put away and well, his table was in pieces around the room. Katarina eyed the paper on his bed, she read it. She was definitely baffled. _Why would a Demacian scout be writing notes to a Noxian assassin?_ Then she realized why he took the mission. The Du Couteaus _loves _to play with their toys. Unfortunately he was angry about something- it was unlike him to show his emotion, much less act on it. Maybe he was training, she walked down the memory lane to the training room. It's been a while since she's been to the private gym. She didn't dare use It like Talon after _he_ went missing. She found him, mulling a dummy apart.

"Talon." It was no use, her voice was drowned out by his grunts. "Talon!" He finally stopped.

"What?"

"The mission. How did it go? Well I hope."

"Ah, yes..." He turned away.

"You don't sound too happy about completing the mission. Tell me, was he fun chasing? Or was he boring?" Katarina intrigued.

"He was boring, he just cowered in one spot." _Not like he had time to do anything._

"Oh, that's a shame." An awkward silence came too. "Say, are you seeing someone?

"What?"

"Like a girlfriend or someone! I mean if it's a boyfrie-"

"No."

"You sure? Cause you remind me of someone who has 'love' problems" Katarina quoted.

"I do-"

"Is that how you describe your beloved sister?" Cassiopeia slithered in with grace.

"No. You're still my beloved sister. So why are you out of your room? I thought you hated to be seen, and Talon isn't your go to girl."

"I was looking for you. I want to get something, but I couldn't find you."

"What do you want to get?" Katarina crossed her arms. Cassiopeia grew a smile. She slithered closer and hugged her sister's arm.

"I want a new crown! Thank you!"

"Say, little sister," Cassiopeia frowned at her sister, she hated being called 'little sister', "Doesn't Talon remind you of you? The anger when you couldn't get something you want?"

Cassiopeia slithered towards the male assassin and circled him, closing in on him.

"Don't you find me as beautiful as her?" She hissed seductively.

"You are fine." He remained stoic.

"But what about her?"

"Who?" _Quinn._

Cassiopeia frowned at his answer.

"Sister, I give up on him. I was at least not as stubborn as him." Katarina scoffed, in return the lamia frowned.

"I'll get you a new crown." Katarina apologized. Cassiopeia returned to her room with her older sister following her.

Quinn sat on her bed, and Valor on her lap. She began to scratch his neck. With a sigh, Valor chirped in worry.

"I kissed a stranger to hide the fact- why did he even came to Bilgewater? He knew that I had a mission."

Valor squawked the reason.

"I know he had one too, and I know I can't stop him..." Silence fell. "I'll talk to him later." She decided.

It was a week later, when she found the courage and time to go to speak with him. She sent Valor as the messenger, he flew by his window. Talon knew it was Valor, but to others, they would think it was the crazy crow. Talon immediately set out for the park. He found her sitting on a rock. Even though it was called a park, it was run downed and kids only had rocks and boulders.

"Quinn." She looked at him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah..." He couldn't find the light in her eyes anymore. A long silence was born. "Why did we went to each other? You wanted clues and needed help. I was taking advantage of you in hopes I could get some intel for Demacia. That mission," please don't remind him. "It shows where our loyalty lies."

"So what of it? You'll always be a Demacian and I will always be part of Noxus."

"Exactly." Talon had no idea what she wanted to say- but it was not for the good.

"Why do you say this?"

"This is benefitting no one! We can't be friends anymore!" It wasn't going exactly how she planned.

"We never were! Friends don't go kissing someone else in front of them, and we were never friends. I don't go kissing a friend."

"We're rivals." Quinn stated.

"We are rivals." Talon repeated, disliking how it sound.

* * *

Notes:  
This is the end of the one-shot. Though, if you want, you could read the next chapter when it comes out. I can't say who exactly is the main main main characters, but there is definitely lots of Quinn, Miss Fortune, Yasou, Talon and some Oc's that would be the point of this whole story. Any mistakes, tell me, and though this is heavy-based on lores, I tend to not pay attention to timelines... Like I won't know what year this happened and I may turn to some old lores that were replaced.


	2. Next step is to

Talon couldn't bare looking at Quinn. He envied her, why did she find light so fast? It wasn't even a fortnight when she was smiling at everyone like she would to only him. She would be running down the hall, racing against Valor in no time. Talon became more heartless- no he became more sensitive to everything. It helped in missions sometimes, but everyday, it proved him wrong. The Du Couteau sisters attempted asking him again- and again they failed. Though being rivals did not stop her from talking to him in little secret meetings. She would do most of the talking, recapping about her week or day and he would listen. Every once in a while, she would ask him a question and he would answer with the shortest answer possible. By chance Miss Fortune found them hiding along the wall of the Institute of War. She found them adorable- but not cute anymore, something was lodging itself between the two.

"Hello lovebirds." Sarah greeted. Instantly the two scooted farther away from each other. Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow, _that was weird_.

"Hi Mi- Sarah." Quinn replied and Talon nodded in acknowledgement.

"I never thought you had the guts to hide here." The hunter claimed.

"I need to go." Talon excused himself. Sarah eyed the fleeing assassin.

"Why is he running away?"

"I think he feels bad be-"

"An assassin feeling. How cute." Miss Fortune commented. "Why is it so tense between you two?"

"We're rivals."

"Oh sweetie." Sarah pitied. "Why?"

"It was benefiting no one."

"I think otherwise."

A long silence comfortably planted itself between the girls.

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Miss Fortune paced in her home. She was thinking- harder than usual. She wasn't to meddle in other's affair, but it was them, it was_ Quinn_. She _has _to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sea creature walking in her house. She recognized that trident anywhere.

"Fizz, what are you doing?" She asked the childish creature.

"Oh, hi Miss Fortune! I didn't know you were here." He didn't even stop to look at the owner. He skipped into her room.

"This is my home. What brings you here?"

"In a sec!" She heard him go through her drawer. "Ah ha! Found me treasure! Ah ha ha ha ha!" He imitated some pirate he saw last night. Fizz popped back out with something in his head. Sarah nearly fainted.

"What are you doing with my underwear?- Especially with it on your head?" She managed out weakly.

"Nami pranking!" He laughed.

"Wha-" Sarah couldn't finish her line. Nami ran in, panicked. Fizz hid himself.

"Miss Fortune, what's the emergency?!"

"Huh, nothi-"

"Boo!" Fizz jumped out. Nami screamed. She fainted and Fizz laughed even harder.

Somehow, his little scheme had sparked a bigger scheme for Miss Fortune. She cunningly smiled.

"Fizz."

"Yes?"

"You like pranks, right?"

"Yea!" He jumped around.

"Have you ever thought of pranking the summoners?"

"Are we?!" His eyes lit up.

"Well, we'll need help." Their eyes landed on the fainted Marai.

* * *

"Summoners, I have urgent news you may not like." She stated to the council that sat at the top.

"How dare you barge in to tell us there's news we will not like!" A gruff voice boomed. _Ah, it was the councillor who hated talking_, but he is a master of strategy and politics.

"Silence! We will hear what you have to say." A female voice held authority over the master.

"I've heard- rumors, that an unknown entity had entered the city-state of Piltover. I want to confirm it- of course with a team."

"And how so that we never heard of the rumor?"

"It is because this 'creature' has yet to do something catastrophic, but I believe it is better to catch it now than later when harm is done."

"And what and who shall you take?"

"I require no material, but I will take Quinn, Demacia's Wings and Talon, the Blade's Shadow."

"Why do you take people from rivaling cities?"

"Just because the cities do not get along, does not mean they will not be professional and work together. I need them for their skills, Quinn will be excellent in hunting this creature and Talon will be excellent for taking out this creature without a commotion. I will be there in case something else happens."

"That does seen plausible. Alright you may go as you wish."

"Wha-" that gruff voice baffled.

"Perfect." The Bounty Hunter grew a smile.

She wrote three notes, one for each and the last one as the signal. She told the two to meet at the opposite end of Piltover, a day apart. With the consent of the sheriff and the help of Fizz, Nami and Ezreal, she was sure she would succeed. Quinn was first to arrive to the city-state. They were to meet at a bar on the West end of Piltover. Quinn sat down at the bar with Miss Fortune.

"The drinks aren't good as the ones in Bilgewater, but no one can compete with them." Miss Fortune stated.

"What's the mission?"

"To capture the newest monster of Valoran."

It was almost like a signal. Her three 'helpers' began to initiate a fear among citizens. With Fizz controlling the movement, Nami being the attacks and Ezreal holding the whole thing together- it was a nice collaboration. The only set back was that they can not do anything recognizable- the scout and the assassin are sharp people. It emerged in the bar. Throwing harsh water everywhere. It had caused the building to flood a good foot.

"Is this the creature we need to capture?" Quinn asked alarmed.

"No!" Miss Fortune screamed. The monster immediately backed off.

"No?"

"I mean yes! I mean we get to go to another- hopefully better bar." Sarah excused. Quinn eyed the pirate. Obviously flaunting charms and flirts were better for her than meddling in love affairs. For heaven's sake she just flirts around... _Just great_.

They arrived in a new underground bar. The lights were dimmed and chatter covered the music. They took a seat at the bar.

"Anything you'll like?" The bartender asked.

"If it ain't my lucky day." The girls turned to the familiar voice. "Feelin' like a game Miss Fortune?" Twisted Fate walked up to the bounty hunter. He leaned against the bar, playing with a card.

"If you like paying me." She answered. She turned around and taped the wanderer, "keep this girl company, won't you? Your drinks will be on my tab." Sarah winked. She took this chance to run. She sat at a table with Twisted Fate, who was dealing a deck.

"Wager mam'."

"Ten gold pieces."

"Playin' safe? All or nothin'."

"Playing safe till I get out of this bar."

"One game and I'll help you for fifty."

"What's in it for you?"

"Sixty gold." Miss Fortune's lips curled.

"Are you sure? You won't win the game." She settled in.

Quinn stared at the two, one of a kind- in a way. She glanced over to the man who was suppose to keep her company. He was staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Looking for clues."

"I see." She retreated, this company was quiet. "How do you know Sa- Miss Fortune?"

"Sailed on Sarah's ship."_ Oh_ so she's not the only one to call her that.

"Straight flush. Lady Luck is smilin'."

"Royal flush." Miss Fortune whispered, frowning. "Here's forty." She handed over.

He stood up and she followed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her back. With the hat hiding a good amount, she leaned in. Slowly they moved out of the building.

"What're you runnin' from?"

"Nothing important for you."

"Can't a man be curious?"

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"Hmm. Alright, I've done what is to be done. Ciao Lady Fortune." They separated.

Not once did he looked away, he watched every movement they made. Soon after they left, he drank a cup.

"Who were you watching?" Quinn asked.

"Only I need to know."

"You should talk to her more, she's nice."

"I know that." He growled. "I'm leaving." He left gold for the drinks.

"Well, guess I'm alone now." Quinn sighed. Maybe a little info gathering would kill some time.

Twelve long hours to Talon's arrival at the East end of Piltover. Miss Fortune sighed. The three nearly cost them the prank! The signal was not 'To capture the newest monster of Valoran', but 'To capture it now'. It was a hour long to the east end. She started the long stroll. Miss Fortune stopped at the Prodigy's house. The blond answered the door.

"H-hi! Come i-in." He whimpered.

"What's the signal?" Miss Fortune asked.

"To capture it now." He replied. "Fizz thought it was the signal so he initiated. We have to save him... Or else you'll burn my map... My very first map..." He went on mumbling.

"Fizz!" She screamed.

"Hello!" He bounced.

"How do you mess up on the signal?" She frowned.

"We-well I always do pranks alone... I'll get it next time!" He swore with a fist. Miss Fortune smiled, she ruffled his head.

"You sure will."

* * *

Author's note?: Well... Yup...


	3. Backfired

The signal was used 24 hours later. It went something- actually it went like this:

They met a few hours before the use of the signal. 21 hours of rest. At the city's square, the assassin and scout exchanged more distant, professional greetings. Miss Fortune smile dropped a bit. _This is a soap opera. How much more can I take?_

"Shall we start to patrol?" Miss Fortune suggested. She received a nod from Talon and 'yes' from Quinn. They walked along Market street, occasionally stopping to look at items.

"The monster..." Sarah started, killing the silence. "Is supposedly a magic water kind. Watch out for its scalding water."

"Is that all?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, but it can flood too, remember?"

"I do, poor bar." Talon was taken a back, she was called before he was? _But that's dangerous!_

"N-never mind that, I'm sure it'll get fixed." _Or Caitlyn will have my head_. "To capture it now." People screamed. "... Would be ironic..."

They ran to the source of the sound. The monster was a creature of water and glowed gold. It's eye's shown gold too. It jumped on buildings and shot harsh water around, but never once did it actually hit someone.

"Catch it. The League wants a new prisoner." Miss Fortune ordered. Valor blinded the foe, but to no avail. Quinn fired a few arrows and it too failed. Talon raked in and spent a lot of effort pulling it out. It was a fruitless attempt, maybe they made the monster a tad bit strong.

"Where's the net!" Sarah asked.

"What net? We have nothing but what we walked with!" Quinn replied, shouting over the screams.

"I don't think a net would be helpful." Talon interjected.

When a large shadow passed above the scene, everyone stopped, including the monster. They looked up, and when Talon spotted something falling he ran to Quinn. Normally he would let her defend for herself, but this time, something made him_ scared_. The shadow landed and caused a small quake. It shattered nearby buildings, the ruble began to fall. The citizens panicked. With quick thinking, the monster spread itself becoming a shield and catching all the ruble.

"Fizz! Nami! Ezreal!" Miss Fortune cried out. Gold magic surround the ruble and they were gently placed on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Caitlyn arrived, along with Vi and Jayce.

"Just who I was looking for." Sarah muttered.

The shadow roared. It sent out sound waves pushing everything back farther. In a desperate attempt to slow the ruble, she made it rain- bullets. It did ground some ruble but not all. Quinn dodged most of it along with Talon and the monster had a water shield. Jayce held his shield up and Vi punched everything in her way with Caitlyn standing behind. As soon as the ruble cleared, the shadow opened his eyes, orange orbs appeared surrounding his body. The orbs rushed forward. Many tried to block. They will be hit.

"Choryon!"

The wind wall appeared in front of those who were to be hit. He appeared beside the bounty hunter.

"I won't let another person be hurt." He claimed. Sarah looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks fluffy."

The water monster dissipated and revealed three champions instead. _Twisted Fate even used Gate to come_.

"Lad-" he cleared his throat, "that's one big monster."

It was a big monster. It's body shape of a poro but only to the size of the Baron. It had dark feathery fur that were coated in some slime, and rot stank the area. His attempt to hide his claws were futile, it peeked under his coat, showing the tips of its talons.

"Quinn, Nami and Ezreal help evacuate the area. We'll hold off the monster." Sarah commanded.

"Who are you to order... Not that I don't agree." Caitlyn pouted. Vi grumbled as a response.

"Right!" The trio began to help the citizens.

"We want to keep it in its place." Caitlyn informed.

"We'll distract it, Talon knock the monster out. Yasou, keep the walls up!"

With seven champions present they were sure to win.

They charged at the monster. But with every attack, it grew hopeless. At first with the attacks only from the bounty hunter, it was deflected. Soon after, Caitlyn and Vi joined. It's shield got stronger and stronger. It got stronger the more different attackers attacked it,_ but they didn't know that_. Soon the monster grew frustrated and stomped its stubby legs. Shadows appeared over their heads. The champions looked up and scrambled to evade each falling rock icicle. The monster opened its eyes again. The orange orbs appeared and shot forward.

"Son!" Yasou forced a wind wall up in front of the bounty hunter. Vi pulled up a wall piece and effectively covered for Caitlyn and Jayce. Twisted Fate made an effective shield of cards. Fizz playfully jumped and Ezreal arcane shifted to dodge. Yasou couldn't see the one charging towards him. Miss Fortune ran to him.

"Run!" She yelled before she fell. Yasou barely caught her, he brought her body down with his. She've been hit to protect the Unforgiven. "Protect... everyone for me, won't you?" She smiled.

"Sarah!" Quinn returned to see the bloody mess the scarlet head made. "You're going to be fine!" The scout knelt the injured lady.

"Sh-" she coughed. "Pay attention to the battle." She glanced at Yasou.

"The fight isn't over yet." He finished. Sarah nodded and she fell unconscious. Talon had to find the right moment to assassinate the monster. It would be useless to capture such creature.

Vi was knocked out after she was hit and tossed to a collapsed building. Nami was held upside down by her tail, the monster's nail digging into her flesh. She screamed louder than she had ever. A shrill laughter bought everyone's attention. A rumble from the sky could be heard. Quinn paled. It was going to rain rockets. Vi woke up to see the loose cannon laugh at her.

"Ha ha! What weaklings! Down from my bestie!"

"Jinx!" Vi growled with what was left.

"Oh! Nighty night!" Jinx knocked her out with a blunt force to the head. Caitlyn turned around. "Oh! Hey Hat Lady! It's a grenade!" Jinx tossed the bottle, wiping out Jayce and the sheriff.

"We need reinforcements!" Ezreal cried out, Fizz landed on him after his almost heroic feat to save the tide caller. Twisted Fate began to Gate away.

"Uh oh! You're not gonna escape!" Jinx pretended to panic. She ran towards the Card master. The rockets have made their way down.

"No you don't!" Quinn held the blue head back.

"Ow! You ugly Demacian! You're pulling my beautiful hair!" Jinx cried. After a quick fist fight between the two ladies, Quinn was thrown aside and she was skewered by the monster's talon. She was whipped off by the monster an was caught by Talon.

"Quinn!"

"I'll fry you Demacian!" Jinx zapped. Instantly Talon repositioned himself to take the hit.  
Ezreal finally pushed Fizz off, he stood up. Twisted Fate had left already. Now it was his job to stall.

"Yasou wake up! She's not going to wake up anytime soon and I would love some help." It was the two of them left. Yasou gently laid her body aside and stood up.

"I won't let you hurt anyone more!" Yasou promised.

"That's the spirit, lets do this!"

They fought against them with burning determination, but it ended when Jinx felt the magic from the summoners.

"Boom!" Her exploding bullets pulled Ezreal's left arm off, and the monster flicked the Unforgiven with forces no one knew off. Jinx left with a laughing trail in her wake.

"Wait! You- you'll pay." Ezreal let out before fading away.


	4. Beginning

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock_.

He woke up to the steady sound of an almost human voice.

"Oh his ticking started again. The joy..." The clockwork girl started. He tried to get up, but something burned, it crackled and ripped.

"I wouldn't do that. You're still a bit crispy." A person in robes let out. His pun was not as amusing as he thought. A summoner. _A not so funny one too._

"Quinn?"

"She's healing... Slowly... The group sustained many injuries, some were lucky and some weren't so lucky."

Talon finally sat up in his bed, many of the group laid in the beds beside him.

"What were the injuries?"

"I'll start from the least to the worst." The summoner cringed. "Twisted Fate left with some bullets in his arm. Fizz, Yasou and Vi received a concussion and some scratches." That was good so far. But. "Caitlyn has a concussion and burns. Jayce though, sustained most of the fire power of the explosive. You were electrocuted. Ezreal's arm was torn from his torso. Miss Fortune had a hole in her abdomen. Nami's nerves in her tail were severed and if you haven't caught Quinn, that could have been the end of her." Talon's fists curled.

"Why were we weak against it!?"

"It's not that you were weak. It was too strong." The summoner turned away.

"What was that?"

"Having a romance with a Demacian as a Noxian isn't exactly the best move an assassin could make."

"Do not forget I am one of the best assassin Noxus has. I will get my answer." He fought back.

"Cute. Not really. But fine. Do as you wish. I won't bother you with political shenanigans." The summoner excused himself. Orianna had left too, to report back to the Blitzcrank.

He got up and treaded to Quinn's bed, near the window, four beds away. He tucked her hair behind her ear, then he looked over to the woman who actually supported them. He looked over to the sleeping Jayce. Fizz, Twisted Fate, Vi, Caitlyn and Yasou would have been released, or so Talon thought. Nami was peacefully resting on her sea bed in a tank. Tubes ran in and out. Just like, many for Quinn, a few for Sarah, and less for Ezreal. It looked like his arm was reattached.

"Oh you're awake Talon!" Lux entered the room with a tray of towels and water.

"Miss Crownguard." He addressed.

"Just call me Lux, like everyone else." She placed down the tray and began wiping the forehead of Sarah. "You know how Katerina and Garen always greet each other with 'Demacian' and 'Noxian'?" _She was trying to kill the silence_. "They're getting friendlier! It's 'Du Couteau' and 'Crownguard' now." Imitating their voices. She had moved on to Ezreal.

"I see." He honestly didn't know what to say to the chatterbox.

Fortunately Ezreal woke up. He shot up and instantly he reached for his left arm. It was attached.

"I've never been so glad to have my arms!" He yelled.

"Be careful Ezzie!" Lux smiled.

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound sleazy." He pouted, while Lux giggled. "How's everyone?"

"Could be better." Talon answered.

"Could've fooled me. Listen, I only helped the first time because Sarah didn't tell me the details and blackmailed me. The second was because our lives were on the line. Just to be clear, I still hate you Noxians." He frowned.

"Don't be mean! Talon did a heroic feat and saved Quinn." Lux slapped his left arm. He yelp in pain. "Oh! I have to inform the summoners that you're awake." She left the room, leaving the two some-what enemies alone.

"Why did you save her? As far as I'm concerned, one less Demacian is one less problem."

"She is a champion, the summoners would have my head if I didn't save her."_ Nice save_. Too bad it was a prodigy asking.

"You could have feign innocence leaving her to die." No answer. "I won't tell anyone."

Why did everyone assumed they were together? They were rivals! She even said that.

"What cat caught your tongue?" He laughed while the assassin glared. "I- I don't hate you as much as other Noxians, at least you have feelings." Ezreal quietly confessed.

"You only know less than half boy." Talon spat.

"I suppose so, but I won't be hanging around any Noxians for a while."

Talon watched Quinn as she rested, he could see slight trembles. Maybe she was having a bad dream. He reached for her forehead.

"Assassinating a Demacian as she weakly sleeps? I could say that's lows in Demacian terms." The redhead of Noxus spoke at the door. Both males turned to her. She was holding a small wildflower and his blade. "Congratulation on not dying and Cass, sends her '_regards_'." She approached her semi-adopted brother and handed him his blade. "I thought that might 'soothe' your stay here."

She then proceeded to drop the flower into the vase beside the bounty hunter.

"Kat!" Lux called out, another summoner trailing behind.

"Luxanna Crownguard." The redhead addressed. The girls got along better when nothing political or fighting was involved. But Lux was friendly to almost anyone, including the sinister blade.

"I hope you're not smuggling a weapon into the medical ward." The summoner warned.

"Of course not. Just visiting my friend Sarah." Katerina laughed.

"Sa- oh Miss Fortune." The summoner was clearly new, but that didn't help her escape the wrath of the blade. Katerina gave her the dirty look and disappeared. Talon shoved his blade away.

"How's your body?" The summoner addressed the assassin.

"Good."

"I see, and you Ezreal?"

"Never felt better!"

"I take your word on that." Ezreal's respone was a laughter. "Um, could I ask how that monster looked like?" The summoner got awfully timid in seconds.

"Well, it was big, purple and fur like feathers. It's talons were sharp and it looked almost like a poro. It had an unforgettable smell and slime. It's eyes would open, and orange orbs would shot out. His eyes... Were blue like Orianna's." Ezreal describe. Talon couldn't see why the prodigy instantly trusted the summoners. If anything in the league taught him something- don't trust someone stronger than you. "Though I don't know why anyone would side with Jinx." He spat.

"I do. He would do anything for her, that's why..." The summoner mumbled. "Listen. When you all heal up and are ready for combat. Please visit my office, Miss Harmony. I need to go now and don't tell anyone I was here." Summoner Harmony instructed. Something about her put everyone on the edge. But they needed answers. Harmony fled.

"Oh Miss Lux! Why are you standing out here?" _Oh, it's was that same summoner with the bad taste of jokes._

"I was going to get a summoner, Ezreal woke up!" Wow, she acted smoothly.

"Oh! How's your body? Not torn I hope." The summoner joked.

"No, I thinks it's attached." He pityingly answered. "How long is it going to take to heal?"

Ezreal felt the distant between the magic and his arm.

"Not too long. Can you move it?"

"A bit. It hurts though." Ezreal demonstrated by twisting and turn his arm. "How long till they can be back on the field?" The blond pointed to the sleeping girls.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a month for Nami and a month and a half for Miss Fortune and Quinn."

"How?" Why was it so quick.

"What do you mean how? We're the almighty summoners!" The summoner leaned out and pretended to whisper, "it's summoner magic."

Ezreal mouthed 'oh' and decided to stare out the window, Talon was still standing beside her sleeping form. He too stared out the window.

"Ahem? Hello? I hope I'm not being ignored here! Hello?!" The summoner pranced. He huff. "Fine then, anyway lunch is being served now. You might want to eat." He fled the room, he obviously felt the annoyance in the room.

"Finally! I never thought he'd leave." Ezreal let out. "We'll I'm gonna catch some grub. ... You coming?" He invited the assassin. Talon nodded and followed the younger man out.

* * *

Author`s note: Curse Shauna Vayne! Why that name of all names!? Anyways, I just noticed that I forgot the disclaimer- just act as if they're there. Thanks! And I feel like Talon is not him anymore. Help.


	5. Lulu no!

The cafeteria is a large place meant to sit twice the size of the champion population. The petty summoners had their own plaza. Despite champions having their own affairs outside the League, many sat in the room. The Kinkou ninjas sat in the farthest corner, where they oversaw everything. The yordle ambassador and her fellow species sat in the dead centre of the room. Though they found the tiny master of evil sitting alone off to the side, capeless. Additionally whoever had taken resident at the League was there. Not to long after, the fae sorceress ran in with a purple cape.

"Veigar, Veigar!" She cried. He perked up at her voice and noticed the purple cape. Not his purple-blue, but _her_ purple.

"It tastes like purple now!" She smiled, waving it around.

"You little bug! That's my cape you're playing around with and now it's purple?! What did you do?" He shouted.

"I think it looks pretty!" Lulu pouted, now she was swaying with it.

"Rar!" He grumbled and dark matter spawned.

"Eek! Oh Veigie don't be angry!" She tried to coax, but another dark matter told her otherwise. "Save me!" She ran behind the blond prodigy. "This is the first time he actually attacked me." She pouted quietly. Ezreal took a glance at her.

"She won't do it again, I'm sure. So won't you forgive her?" Ezreal explained. One last dark matter answered them.

"I think I'm going to play in the Glades with Pix for a loong time." She hopped away with the cape.

"Lulu-!" The explorer called out, of course Lulu was long gone. "Well, I guess you lost your cape Veigar." He frowned. Veigar suddenly felt naked. What would he be without his beloved cape. At least his hat was still with him. He then decided who needed a traitorous cape- which in his case, no one needed one.

"Fancy seein' you stallin' at the door." Twisted Fate tipped his hat down. He had Vi, Caitlyn, Jayce, Yasou and Fizz behind him.

"What's the hold up?" Nothing held Fizz back, he easily slipped through, though the humans would have trouble trying.

"Mind moving a bit?" Vi 'suggested'- albeit grumpy, maybe she was really hungry.

"Sorry." Ezreal apologized. The two boys moved out of the way.

They followed Twisted Fate to a table.

"We all know why we're here."

"We want answers." Everyone could feel it, they were frustrated and unsatisfied. It is mutual.

They ate in silence, well everyone except for the Unforgiven. He sat, frowning harder than ever. Some thought his food would light up and the man would gain a new element. Unfortunately Valoran wasn't like that. She was a brutal as any other mother, when you disobeyed her, when you hurt her, she would hunt you down to the end of the world. It also wasn't helpful that beside Valoran were gateways to horrible places. Her siblings were just as unforgiving- maybe even more harsh.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Caitlyn asked, subtle worry present.

"Grub's good for you!" Vi added on, chewing a mouth full.

"Vi, please don't talk with your mouth full." Caitlyn begged, disgusted.

"What's up cupcake?" She ignored the sheriff's pleas.

"Is it guilt?" Talon spoke. Somehow, the quiet one, the more sensitive one(thanks to Quinn) hit the spot.

"It couldn't protect her! In the end, always, she is the one protecting me!" He slammed his hands on the table, getting up. By now, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the wonderer.

"You attempted, I- I didn't even move to it was too late." Talon gritted through his teeth. Talon gave a pat on his shoulder before leaving the room. Everyone watched him leave, before resuming with lunch. Seems like both of them didn't want to eat at all.

"Do you guys know Summoner Harmony?" Ezreal asked. Everyone said no in their own ways. "Oh, well it looks like she has answers, but she wants all of us to be 'combat' ready." He explained, waving his hand off.

"That's great, ready for anything!" Jayce announced.

* * *

Miss Fortune woke up two weeks earlier than expected. Yasou found her sitting up and eying the flask of rum on the end table across from her. That damn summoner was taunting her. She was so engrossed with the flask she didn't noticed him standing there, gaping. He was the happy, overwhelmed and nervous. Sure, she was awake, but would she hate him?

"Sarah!" Yasou quickly scooted over to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She blankly returned.

"You don't have amnesia, do you?" He frowned. Last thing anyone needs, is the aspiring hunter to forget about everything. Who would lead Bilgewater to greatness, who was to comfort him on bad days, and more importantly they needed her strength.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck fluffy." She stuck her arms out.

"Welcome home." He returned the hug.

"Haha, my home is my sweet boat. It's good to be back. How long was I out for?"

"A month and a bit more." He began to sweat a bit.

"Oh, did I miss anything important?"

"No. I'm glad your back. I don't know what I would do if..."

"Hey now, I'm alive and kicking." Miss Fortune explained. He chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed. Oh how he wanted to hold her hand and tell her everything was alright (not that she needed any assuring).

"When did you wake?"

"An hour ago or so? Do you think you could get me that flask?" Oh right, her legs weren't mobile at the moment.

"No. You can't drink in the hospital." He frown. Of all things, she had to think about that flask of whatever it was. It could have been water if anyone actually handed her that stupid flask. Curse that summoner!

"But he placed it there." _It's meant for me to drink! Why can't anyone see that?!_

"No means no." Damn, he was stern.

"You're my drinking buddy." She pouted. No one leaves a buddy behind- even if one isn't meant to drink any. She looked around the room. Oddly enough, when she came to, she only stared at the flask of god forsaken rum. She missed the taste already. "Where's everyone else?" Excluding the sleeping Quinn.

"Most of us made it out with minor injury. Only you three rested the longest."

"Three?" She inquired.

"You, Nami and Quinn."

"What? What happened?"

"You had a hole, Nami lost nerves in her tail and Quinn nearly died. You almost too." He reached for the area where what had been pierced. The summoners did well fixing them all up. Maybe she would have a cool scar, or maybe she won't. It wasn't his place to find out- though he hopes he would be.

"Where is she now then?" Sarah furrowed her brows.

"Nami is in rehabilitation. She's trying to get her tail working again. It might be a while... or not." The wind told him that the Tidecaller was cheering. Maybe she can move now. "Quinn has yet to wake up." Sarah turned her head and examined her.

"If I know any better, she'll be awake in two days." Sarah concluded, satisfied at her estimate.

* * *

Sarah sat up on her bed. She wasn't allowed to leave her bed and now she was eager to get up and stretch as she would want to when she found a well paying bounty. Talon was watching over Quinn again. He had been doing that since he had woken. She quoted him with having too much free time. Nether less, without fail, he would be by her side. Stroking her hair and placing a calm hand on her forehead when she trembled in cold sweat. Yasou too, had attended to her in the mornings- afternoons are spent training to be stronger.

"Do you like- no love her?" She asked, playing with the flower that Yasou gave her earlier. Talon remained silent. He only reached for Quinn's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Do you regret becoming rivals? I didn't think you two would ever start seeing each other and then become rivals." She added. It _really_ wasn't her place to say anything.

"Sometimes, I think Quinn only uses me as a replacement for Celeb." He said. Sarah laughed his idea. She would have given him credit if it had even one percent of being true. Sometimes... Always, it is always both party that is so blind.

"I don't think she is. If she was, you'll be her partner for every mission and adventure she goes on. She loved you and she still loves you. We both lost someone very important to us, that's why I know how she thinks." She recalled his eyes, his face, his smiles and his caring look at his sister. She scoffed at a small memory about him being too overprotective when the girls wanted to shop without him. If only he had found out about the boys that tried flirting with them. She sighed. It was too late for anything like that.

"We're rivals now, how can she love a rival?" _Easy, fall in love with the wrong person, right? _Miss Fortune rolled her eyes at him. How blind they both were, does she really need to intervene?

"She's afraid of losing someone important. It's a bad way to hold onto someone. When Celeb died, her parents didn't even blame her. He had died a heroic death, at least that's what they think. Then they began to support her wishes of adventuring. Her parents originally didn't want her to do something so dangerous, but when he died, it clicked in their head. They had to support her, it was a forced ideal." Sarah explained, recalling the poorly written letter.

"How did you know all this?"

"I once lived in Demacia, I was actually their neighbour. It was the year he died and my mother relocated back to Bilgewater. They were once my best friends, they were my beautiful siblings. Nothing should have went wrong. The funny thing is, is that normally I would go with them on their adventures but that day, I needed to pack up for the next morning. I think they wanted to get me a goodbye gift. A week later after my departure, Quinn sent me a letter, explaining everything." Ah, yes, the poorly written letter Sarah had read over a hundred times. Sometimes she hated Quinn for that. Why didn't she tell her face to face? Why didn't she ask for her to go back and comfort her? A tear ridden letter was doomed for more to no end.

"Is it guilt?"

"For both of us it is. Except I'm not as consumed by it. There was no funeral. Quinn, she just buried him and told her parents he died. I hate seeing the guilt in her eyes." She still haven't seen his grave. She frown at that thought.

"My master, he too is also missing." Talon confessed, he had no idea why. Sarah did have her ways, mothering whoever she could.

"I've heard. But you found your light in Quinn."

"So why couldn't I do the same?!" He clenched his fist.

"You probably are her light, other than Valor. But she's just too distracted. When she smiled at you, it almost made me cry. I haven't seen her smile that brightly when I visited her over the years." She was ashamed, her long time friend- sister couldn't do the damn job.

"But then she started smiling at everyone like that." _Of course she would. She was happy. Goddammit, can't she be happy just for herself?_

"She isn't yours to hog! I was her best friend, _her sister_." Talon growled in return. "You have alot to say to her don't you?" She sighed in defeat, how can they have a relationship when they're still wet behind the ears? He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Hurry and wake up."

"What happened to Valor?" Sarah finally asked.

"Ashe is watching over him. The summoners didn't think it was good for him to see her like this."

"Oh. But he loves her and she loves him." Sarah sighed. It wasn't fair that he would be separated from her. She saw Talon tensed. "_Jealous of a bird_? That's low even for you Talon." She snickered. "Maybe if you kiss her on the lips, she'll wake up."

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so the only reason I pair Miss Fortune with God Forsaken Yasou is because of delightful Rogizo and delightful Diovolo. *glares* But then again, I didn't regret reading their story. Which you should read. And I know: Lots of talking. Bleh, what do you humans do all day!?

P.S. If anyone is reading this, I am very temped to use your nickname for him but, I'm not gonna.

P.S.S. I think that Yasou is stupid. _


	6. Spilling rivers

So he did. He lowered his head and gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips. As he finished, he caressed her face. He frowned, she didn't wake. Sarah's suggestion didn't work. His only reason why he trusted her was that Miss Fortune was definitely weaker than he was. His brow furrowed, was he wrong? _Oh how naive he becomes when Quinn is involved._ So Miss Fortune got out of bed, rolling her eyes at him inside her head. She stumbled a few times and refused his help. She slowly made her way to the bed next to her. She sat on the scout's bed and hugged her. A tight long needed hug, it's been so long since she felt _this_ close to Quinn and Quinn _was_ unconscious.

"Sarah?" Quinn woke. She blinked a few times, her eyes could see the outline of a man past the shoulders of Sarah.

"Haha, I've awoken the sleeping beauty when kisses on the lips didn't work." Sarah laughed harder, her hands tracing the beauty's cheek to her chin. Talon frowned at the redhead. Why did she wake to her and not him!? "Be like that, Quinn loves me more."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. She couldn't understand the slight pride she saw in Sarah.

"You loving me more." Sarah puckered her lips.

"That's not true." Quinn ever so quietly muttered.

"I'm hurt. Anyways, welcome back. I'm going to get a summoner and a swig of rum- don't tell fluffy." Sarah made her way out, stumbling only once, _only once_. (She claims).

"You're back." Talon stated.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She looked around. Someone important was missing, she missed his sarcastic calls and his caring chirps. "Where's Valor?"

"He's with Ashe."

"Oh that's good. I don't have to pay for property damage unless he was with Garen." She smiled to herself. Then she realize he was all _alone_ in the bitter cold wilderness. All alone. Just like she is.

"I missed you." Talon whispered. When she finished gaping at his rather forward affection, she tried to sit up, only to fall back again. With the help of Talon, she made it to sitting against the backboard.

"We're rivals, we're not allowed to feel."

"Why? Who said?" He kissed her again, but with passion and anger this time. He want to show her how he felt.

"We know where our loyalty lies." She slowly pushed him away.

"So what?" He bit his bottom lip. Was he going to lose this battle like the last?

"It's not right." She argued.

"Stop being in denial! Stop feeling guilty. Even Miss Fortune agrees with me." _And look at me._

"Sarah told you? Of course she did. She always supported Celeb and me." He leaned in again for another kiss. This time she slowly returned it.

He lifted one knee up on the bed, to get closer to her. He placed a hand on her back and the other running through her silky hair. She placed on hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Debating to continue or to stop. She loves him, but this is wrong. (But what was wrong? Loving someone is not a sin)

"Oh, so you do have a romance with a Demacian. That's a bad move to make." That very damned summoner broke the two apart. So he agreed with her. Talon frowned at the two arrivals. _What's so bad!?_

"Sorry, I know how much you hate him, but he was he only one I found." Sarah apologized. She magically appeared beside Quinn, placing herself between the two.

"Ouch I'm hurt!" He fake cried. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"I don't hate him, I want to murder him." Talon stated, causing Sarah to laugh.

"Brian, you should take a look at Quinn." Sarah quickly urged.

"Right right." He skipped to her. "How are you feeling deary?" Talon frowned even more at his forwardness. Sarah placed a comforting hand on his forearm. So it is mutual, _every_ single champion hates him.

"Been better before." She deadpan. "Are you hated that much?" She noticed the pity look on Sarah.

"No no, Lulu absolutely loves me. She even gave me a cupcake, and it had a cherry and blood on it." Brian recalled her bloodied hands too.

"She what?! How many times do I have to tell her not to touch that trap?!" Veigar threw a tantrum at the door.

"Veigar, why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"Some summoner wanted to see you, Harmony I think? What kind of name is that?! And have you seen Lulu? She has my cape." For a yordle who love solitude, he talked alot.

"No, I haven't seen her-" Veigar ran off. "I'll tell you... Okay. Anyways, we should go now."

"I think Quinn should come." Talon added, hiding the fact that he knew where she went.

"Well she's fine now, I don't see why not. Can you walk?" Brian asked, not knowing why summoner Harmony asked foe them. She attempted to walk but only fell. She was caught by Talon. He cradled her in his arms.

"Quinn, why don't you go as that?" Sarah slyly laughed. Talon grunted in agreement.

"What. No! Everyone will see!"

"It doesn't matter. We're the only Demacian and Noxian there." Talon backed up.

"Everyone in the hall will see!" She started to resist, causing him to hold her more tightly.

"I'll make sure no one see." He smiled a tiny one. That froze Quinn and he took the chance to start walking.

"No!"

"You'll be fine Quinn." Sarah assured.

"How do you know?!"

"Because her office is beside this dreadful room."

* * *

It turns out Sarah was right, it was just fifteen steps away. Everyone there eyed the Noxian. They knew something was up ever since the lunch, when Yasou surprisingly got comforted by the cold-hearted assassin. The prodigy spit a laugh and the wanderer approached the redhead.

"Sarah should you be walking?"

"Oh please stop nagging me. I have every rights to walk after two days in bed." Sarah cried.

"She had a drink of rum." Quinn sold her once best friend out.

"Quinn!"

"Sarah, you shouldn't be drinking. It's bad for your health."

"I know what's good for me and what's not."

"Ahem, may I start?" The summoner coughed, everyone else watching was finding some joy in the small banter. The spectators nodded.

The summoner pulled down her hood, reveling chocolate hair and grey eyes. She looked no older than her twenties and resembled someone a tab bit.

"That poro that you fought, was an experiment by my twin sister and the best friend of my younger sister." No one gasped.

"Your sisters?"

"Chaos and Jinx." She still received no answer, so she continued explaining. "Chaos, she is special- in a way. She has an insane amount of magic flowing through her- her namesake. Where ever she went, chaos was insured. I had the opposite effect. She was the black and white, and I was the grey. Whenever there were too much peace, she'll be the evil. Whenever there was too much evil, she'll be the peace. However, I was the constant state of grey. Peace will last forever or evil would last forever."

Harmony looked for some kind of reaction, most were just concentration- taking in all this... whatever it was. However, no connection was made between them and the story, except for one. That being said, she could only faintly make a small connection.

"We stuck together _always_ to balance things out, except when she left to study. To learn to control the chaos, I couldn't go with her. I don't know exactly what she did, but she studied under a man with time dancing in his palm. She came back a few years later and did something to our parents. She froze time and health for them. A year later, she used a similar magic to make us immortal. But she was inexperienced the first time she used that magic."

Harmoney stopped. She tried to not forget her goal and to not drown in memory of them,_ her twin and their parents_. She succeeded in finding scrapes of courage to continue.

"Soon after when Jinx was born, the effects wore off and killed them." She paused. Trying to not cry. "I had a hard time connecting to my little sister, yet somehow Chaos managed with Jinx. Jinx loved her and she in turn adored her. One day, Chaos ran off again, somewhere I don't know. During that time, Jinx found a purple Poro. It was unusual and had a trace of magic in it. His name, Pep. Chaos returned, and Jinx was overjoyed, but it didn't last long. Chaos disappeared around the same time Pep 'died'."

Only one of the eleven could make a stronger connection- the rest couldn't understand why this summoner was telling her life story to them.

"With no one to turn to, Jinx fell into the darker side and was eventually chased out of our hometown. Unfortunately because I affected states, my parents' peace and happiness cause Chaos to be chaotic and unsatisfied. She wrecked havoc and it influenced her original personality. In a twist of bad luck, Jinx's roll model is Chaos, but Jinx only saw her crazy side. Can you believe it? Chaos spent over twenty years wrecking havoc and my aura left Jinx chaotic. They disappeared, one by one." Harmony's voice hitched. "In the end, I did everything I could to find my sisters. So when I heard Jinx was a champion here, I rushed over. But they wouldn't except me as a champion, so a summoner I trained to become." She finished with a gasp for air and a sigh.

"The man she studied under was Zilean?" Ezreal wanted to confirmed.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now." _Funny thing is, Zilean doesn't even know... much less him being aware of all this for being some neighbour._

"Does he knows?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Perhaps." _No, and he probably will never. He's too absorb in whatever he's trying to achieve._

"So where does Vi comes into this? Every single time that Jinx shows herself, she seems to point everything to Vi." Caitlyn cautiously asked. Harmony and Vi instantly looked at each other, with a nod from Harmony, Vi answered.

"I didn't know about their past, but their hometown is Hunderton."

"You mean that very small village beside Piltover?" Jayce asked.

"Yeah, my sister was best friends with the twins until _she_ left town. It was obvious that we would meet. We got along a bit, and then she started avoiding me. Couldn't do much when I was young and stealing, so I left her alone. Resent me, probably because I left her." Vi shrugged.

"Actually, Jinx she was born in Zuan. Our parents were avid travellers since nothing seemed to harm them. After her birth, we moved to Hunderton, for more peace..." Harmony corrected. _Oh how they didn't need the peace._

"Where do we come into this? You have no reason to tell us anything." Yasou spoke up. If anyone looked at Fizz, he was playing around with his staff but was quietly listening. It was 'adult' talk and somewhat bored him- but he knows this is important.

"Of course there is a reason. With the reappearance of Pep, I know that Chaos is out there somewhere, waiting to be found. I want you to capture Pep." She faced away from them.

"How? We can't even scratch it." Quinn implied that it was impossible.

"His shield becomes stronger the more people attacking it. To bypass that, he can't be in his true form." Questionable looks fell. "Isn't there a champion who can polymorph?" Harmony deadpan.

"Lulu ran off a while ago." Talon frowned.

"Well find her. She can't be too hard to find."

"She's in the Glade. Who knows what era it'll be when we come out." Ezreal cried out. With a knowing look from Harmony, Ezreal felt like he was being trapped again. Damn women and their games. Luckily for him, they have a large party...

* * *

Author's note: I was about to say something but then I forgot... Oh, I really suck at deciding when to cut the chapters... My bad. ARGH ALL THIS LORE THAT COMES UP OUTTA NO WHERE. GAH. I'M TRYING... *cries*

I'm a pretty crappy person for grammar and spelling and well I'm lazy. Huh. Oh, if you don't know who's saying what- as in there is no name behind it- it's because whoever said it, the results would be the same. So it doesn't matter who said it, imagine who said it. : ) (Yes, leaving work to you people.)


	7. In between

Harmony turned to her drawer, she pulled out pocket watches. Five in total. Little gold ones, with a beautiful carving on the back. The chains were probably also gold, those heavy little piece of a time reminder.

"Chaos made these when she studied under him. They're suppose to be timers that work with my magic. The sense of time in it should stay constant. It'll help you keep track of time in the Glade." Harmony smiled, _oh_ it's been a while since she left the institute.

"When do we leave?" Twisted Fate asked.

"In some days if possible. Our route would be stopping at Bilgewater then to Bandle City. Oh we need to go to Freljord and pick up Valor." Harmony pointed out on the map resting on her wooden deck. Any longer who knows what Jinx would do, any earlier Quinn wouldn't be ready.

"Our? Aren't you a summoner on duty?" Nami questioned- albeit too happy, she recently just gain back control of her tail.

"As of now, I'm on paid vacation." Harmony smiled wider.

"And why the longer route? Isn't it faster to pass through the mountains?" Jayce pointed out, he was rubbing his chin like a wise man and as if he had a beard.

"It would be if we had a small group, but with a group this size and of mixed factions... It'll be harder." She explained. Right, no one can reason why people of all nationalities, race and/or faction would gather 'round and cooperate on something that doesn't really benefit anyone. Maybe a perfect death sentence?

"So we're going on an adventure?" Fizz asked, his eyes widening with every second.

"Yes my boy."

The plan was (as Quinn couldn't just waltz through Noxian land), they would split into two groups, Miss Fortune's group consist of; Talon, Yasou, Jayce, Twisted Fate and Nami. They were to go through Noxus and pick up her boat, sailing up to Piltover and wait for the second group. Quinn's group consist of; Fizz, Ezreal, Harmony, Caitlyn, and Vi. They would walk to Freljord, pick up Valor and meet the first group at Piltover. From there, they would head to Bilgewater, stock up and head to the Glades.

* * *

Talon cautiously treaded through the hallway of the house. He needs some equipment from his room. An encounter with Katarina or Cassiopeia would be hard and a pain to deal with. Hopefully for once the sisters aren't home.

"Hello Talon." The redhead spoke. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and wondering why Talon was walking like an assassin in the house. Of course it would be Katarina, she acknowledges him being there, but Cassiopeia? Forget it, she would rather be doing something real boring instead- unless it was for her boring older sister.

"Hello."

"You're home. Welcome home." She received a nod. "Why are you walking like that?"

"For practice. After my stay at the ward, I have grown rusty."

"I don't think that is possible for you. But whatever. It looks like your heading out again. Where to?"

"Clues, for Master Du Couteau." She eyed him carefully, reading his face, but in the end, she let him go. "Anyways, Sarah woke up. I think she wants her boat back. I'll head there. ... Becareful Talon." She left with a small trace of worry.

Now he had to get to Sarah's boat before his semi-sister. He ran to his room, picked up a few extra blades and ran off.

Sarah lead her group through the higher end on Noxus to her boat. The slums were more unruly, than they needed to be. She have been here more than enough to know by heart where the port was. Brown robes hid their faces- and to the very end, their mixed faction group. Not many would accept a mixed faction group walking around. They found her boat. She ushered them into the boat when she saw Katerina approaching.

"I hope you're the owner of the boat or else..." Miss Fortune pulled down her hood, proving she was the owner. "Sarah! I see you're healthy and kicking." Katerina hugged her.

"Of course I have to be. I got money to make." Then Sarah saw Talon behind the she-assassin. _Oh so he wasn't fast enough_. Sarah pull Katerina away from the scene and distracted her more with small talk. "So how have you been?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you take?" Katerina raised one eyebrow.

"Can't a gal who's be out for a month say what she want?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Did anything happen to my boat?"

"Nope nothing at all. You picked a very good boat guard." Katerina pointed to herself with her thumb. A triumph smile bared no humble aspect.

"Haha, I am always right about my boat. Anyways I need to head out soon, money just don't appear in my pocket."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you Sarah." Katerina called out.

Sarah scooted quickly but charmingly to her boat. They prepared to set out to Piltover.

"Set sail!"

* * *

The walk would be going through the Howling Marsh and straight up to Freljord. Their only protection from the rain and coldness was a thick brown robe. Everyone readied their weapons when they entered the marsh, who knows what undead would attack them.

"What do we have here?" A hollow voice rang.

"Karthus." Harmony addressed. Everyone prepared to fight.

"Ah, sweet old Harmony." His smile was no less creepy. "I believe your coda of death should be coming soon."

"Not until I find Chaos."

"And the child has joined me in you womb. Hasn't it? You're body betrayed you Harmony! Even our blood and flesh falls in love with the song of death."

"Enough Karthus. I apologize for everything. What's more is there to do!?" She yelled. That was a first. "It was wrong in the first place."

"Join me. Join the chorus of death." He invited.

"You always had such a beautiful voice, why did you changed?"

"I never changed, you never saw the truth. Die by my hands, and rise anew." He invited again.

"I can't! The guilts eat me. How can I die knowing my sisters are out there alone?! How can I die in peace knowing my body killed my child!"

"You were always nothing but a doomed vessel."

"I know." She cried.

"Come embrace death."

"No!"

"Listen and rejoice in death!" He began to channel. Instantly the champions felt something disappearing, was it will or life?

"Karthus! Please- you'll die!"

"I am a man of death!"

"Stop! I don't want you to perish!"

"We are forever."

"Run everyone!" They made an slow attempt to run. "No..." A tear slipped down her face. A wail rang throughout the area, stopping everyone.

"When you finally embrace death, I will always welcome you." He disappeared into nothingness.

"Karthus, is what we went through a lie?" She whispered after him.

"What was that?" Ezreal asked. Everyone was frozen in place the entire time.

"Just... Just a bad, tragic past. But Karthus, should not appear again for a while." She looked forward and swallowed. Surprisingly nothing attacked them through the marsh.

The rest of the walk was bitter and cold and silent. The party understood that Harmony need peace and quiet to think- though every once in while, Fizz would try to crack a joke to someone. Only a shake of a head he would receive. They arrived to Rakelstake's edge.

"I'm sorry, if I had stopped Chaos years earlier, this wouldn't happen."

"We can't help the certain things." Caitlyn offered.

"You're right, now I must right the wrong. Thank you, if it weren't for the eleven of you- I don't know what would happen."

"We're your allies!" Fizz claimed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Author's note: CURSE LORE! Stupid rewrites and everything... so I hereby proclaim that I am declaring my intent of using any piece of lore I come by- whether it's old or not!


End file.
